


New Surrondings

by abyssalUpwelling



Series: And They Were Roommates (Coppernaut Edition) [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Benny owns a nice home in the suburbs, Benny's Space Squad does show up towards the very end, Getting a new roommate, M/M, Mutual Pining, lots of interior design description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: I know this trope has been done multiple times for this pairing already… But it’s a good trope and it’s fun so I’m going to write it anyway.Local police officer’s apartment gets destroyed by a recent alien attack, and he gets an offer to stay with a cute astronaut.Theme: Space
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: And They Were Roommates (Coppernaut Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	New Surrondings

**Author's Note:**

> Bad’s thoughts are in bold and Good’s in Italics.
> 
> Also playlist I listened to while I wrote this: https://8tracks.com/rides/80-s-prom

  
  
It was another long day of work of slowly rebuilding trust among the citizens across the realms and the task forces assigned to protect them. Though, the Master Builders were still reluctant to accept help from the group that once hunted them down. Which is like fair.   
  
At least not all all the Mater Builders were having a hard time warming up.    
  
Bad Cop rolls his eyes as he sees Emmet run up to him. The construction worker had a wide smile as he gave an enthusiastic wave over to him   
  
“Good afternoon!” Emmet shouts as he runs up to close to the officer, happy to see a friend. Well at least someone who Emmet considers a friend, Bad Cop is still a little unsure if they’re past the ‘I tried to kill you’ acquaintance level yet.   
  
“Afternoon to you,” he mumbles back, just wanting to get back to his apartment to rest, having spent the day getting yelled at by Master Builders for trying to help citizens who had their homes destroyed by the duplos.

“It’s really great to see you, see,” Emmet takes out his new phone and starts to scroll on it to show some notification from a social media app, “I wanted to have a housewarming party for my new apartment, but I still haven’t got your phone number so I didn’t know how to invite you, so I wanted to ask in person and-”   
  
Bad Cop was about to respond with a huff, but that action was indefinitely postponed as a large explosion went off a few blocks away. And peculiarly this explosion sounds like it’s happening dangerously close to the cop’s apartment.

Emmet and Bad Cop look over to see smoke coming out of some buildings down the block, along with a big alien munching on asphalt of the road. They both take a second to blink, look over to each other, and then sprint towards it.   
  
Bad Cop starts checking around, moving people out of the way to make sure no one was gonna get hurt by the debris this thing was throwing around, meanwhile Emmet started to build some sort of giant mech while trying to call his friends for backup.   
  
A few citizens move to start building things to help attack the alien, and figuring they could cover themselves well enough, Bad Cop starts making a beeline to the smoking building.   
  
Which was, as fate would have it, his apartment, with a reluctant breath, he runs in as sirens blare in the distance.   
  
The complex was relatively empty, after TAKO Tuesday people had been starting to move out of the city to try to avoid the constant alien attacks, starting with more of the danger prone sections of the city.    
  
Like this one. Good Cop seemed to remember which rooms still had residents, after all he did send monthly gift baskets filled with freshly baked goods to all his neighbors despite the protests from Bad Cop that it was a waste of time and money.    
  
So Bad lets Good switch over as he begins knocking down doors and rushing people out of the smoke filled building.   
  
People are rushing out of the building as mechanical clashing sounds spill in from outside. Good is noticing it’s getting harder to breathe but he only has a few more rooms to check before the building’s all clear, and it doesn’t seem like there’s any fire fighters here yet.    
  
The next few rooms reveal themselves to be deserted, and as he’s trying to knock down the last door, he realizes his visions start to blur and he can’t keep himself standing upright. Bad switches over as he lets out a cough and collapses to his knees.    
  
His vision is starting to blur as the smoke starts to choke him, and yet, before he can fully give up, there’s a blue blur in front of them, and everything disappears. Bad Cop makes a comment that it feels like they’re floating before the light around them dims and he fully passes out.   
  
  


-

  
  


The cops awaken on the pavement outside their apartment, their head feeling like something heavy was weighing down on it. Bad Cop moves to adjust his glasses but just bumps his hand against a visor instead. It takes him a second to realize he had some large helmet on. Which was weird since he was already wearing his motorcycle helmet.

As he struggles to stand up he hears some shouting, and suddenly there is someone by his side helping him, letting him rest his weight against them, “you doing better?” They ask.   
  
He gives a small nod, unsure if the gesture can be seen from outside the helmet.    
  
But it seems the person picks up on the nod, and pops off the helmet.   
  


Bad blinks for a second, looking down at the space helmet that had been pulled off of him, then looks to the person holding it, it’s that blue astronaut, _ his name is Benny you know that,  _ nudges Good in his mind, but he doesn’t respond. He’s busy being transfixed by the astronaut’s face. He hadn’t actually ever seen him without the helmet. Bright blue eyes, fluffy light hair, and while there were obviously aged scars on his face, the guy seemed relatively young, maybe late twenties.  **Wait if he was really from the 1980’s shouldn’t he at least be in his forties by now-** **  
**   
  
Benny, noticing the staring, blushes a bit as he pops on his helmet, “right, so uh you weren’t breathing all that well, so I just thought it might help if I used my helmet to help you.” 

Bad seems to be broken from his trance as Benny puts on the helmet, and looks away, scanning the distance to try and figure out how the alien fight was going, “right, um, thanks for that.”   
  
From what he could see the aliens had left, and some after hour clean up crews had entered the area to help fix the miss. His eyes wander up his apartment, and while the smoke has ceased bellowing from it, the upper floors did look very charred.   
  
Before he has time to process that he suddenly finds himself constricted, he moves to reach for his blaster but looking down he sees it’s just Emmet giving him a hug.    
  
“I thought you died!” Emmet looks up and then over to Benny, seeing Bad leaning on him and, “wait did you save him?” And just as Benny starts to respond with yes, Emmet leaps to give him a hug as well.    
  
After making sure Bad could hold himself up Benny steps away with a clinging Emmet.

Bad glances over to two as Good nudges a thought,  _ poor guy, the apocalypse is going to eat him alive.  _

Bad shakes his head as he looks over to the remains of the mech Emmet had built,  **the man is able to to build giant robots in under a minute he’ll be fine.**   
  
_ Fair _ , there’s a beat of silence as Bad moves his arms to his hip and sighs as Good continues to talk, _ but how are we going to survive? It doesn’t seem our apartment is very livable at the moment. _ _  
_   
**Well, we could ask to stay at Ma and Pa’s for a bit, though that would add a few hours to the commute every day.**   
  


_ Why don’t we ask to stay at Emmet’s, it’s not like he’ll say no- _   
  
And speaking of the angel, Emmet seems to have gotten the hugging out of his system, cause he breaks away from Benny and gives a little stretch, “well it seems everything worked out this time! Got the alien out of here, no one was seriously injured and only a few buildings were damaged.”   
  
“Right,” Bad Cop gives a small cough as he responds, it seems his throat still hurts from breathing in all that smoke, and when he goes to talk again he finds his voice sounding a little raspy, “I should probably go check how much of my apartment is destroyed.”   
  
Emmet lets out a little gasp, “wait was one of the apartments destroyed yours?”   
  
Benny gives a concerned look as Bad sighs and looks away from the other two, “yes, it’s the building that has the completely charred third floor. With our apartment being on the third floor.”

  
The construction worker looks over to the building, his eyebrows hunched as he thinks for a second, “well, that really sucks. I mean I would offer you to stay with me until you can get that rebuilt, but I’m kind of in the middle of moving and don’t have any space…” He looks back over to the cop and then over to Benny and almost hops up in excitement, “wait! You could stay with Benny!”   
  
Benny voice breaks a little as he yells, “What?!”   
  


Bad Cop can feel his face redden a bit as he pretends to be staring at something in the distance. He also notices Good nudging him, poking fun at this sudden embarrassment.   
  
“C’mon Benny, you know you talk about how you really want a roommate, and I know you have that spare bedroom.”   
  
Benny grumbles and crosses his arms, floating a bit higher as he thinks, “Emmet, it’s just, Bad Cop would probably be uncomfortable.”   
  
Before Bad can agree to that statement Good switches in, and replies, “oh I think we would be plenty comfortable.”   
  
Emmet’s now smiling adorably, “great it’s settled! You’ll stay with Benny until we can get some Master Builders over here to help rebuild your apartment. Since, you can’t rebuild it yourself.”   
  
Good gives a little smile, knowing that added part of that statement wasn’t necessary, but Emmet didn’t mean to poke fun at him.    
  
Benny seems to start to protest this arrangement, but just sort of puffs out in resignation, “so should we head up to your apartment and see if there’s anything left for you to grab?”   
  
“That sounds fine-” The cops are suddenly swept off their feet as Benny picks them up bridal style and quickly starts to float them towards the burned room, Good quickly goes to cling onto Benny’s arms.   
  
Benny just lets out a little laugh not really worried about how terrified the cop in his arms looked, “c’mon I’m not going to drop you. On purpose.”   
  
Bad switches in and grumbles, “we could have walked to the apartment just fine.”   
  
Benny, having arrived on the third floor, floats into a room he assumes is Bad Cop’s via a caved in wall in the charred apartment, and places Bad Cop down, “walking is way too slow my dude, “ Bad Cop doesn’t respond to that he just brushes some ash of himself as he starts to walk through his apartment, it seems most things were burned beyond recognition, “say dude, was this really your place, cause like unless the Duplonians like stole all your furniture this place doesn’t look super lived in.”   
  
“Never had time to decorate,” is the short reply the astronaut gets.   
  
“Too busy trying to track people down to do some interior decorating?”    
  
Bad Cop lets out a sigh as goes through his room, finding a few unburned pieces of clothing and grabbing them, “listen I know you don’t want to be associated with me, you can just tell Emmet you let me stay with you and we’ll find someplace-”   
  
Benny waves his hand as he cuts off Bad Cop, “nah, I actually want you to come to my place so I can show you how cooler a Master Builders house looks than this place.”   
  
Bad Cop blinks a few times, well sure he could remember Business ranting a few times about how ridiculous Master Builder’s homes would be, but Business was also a man who wore like 12 foot boots and a helmet that had flames coming out of it.    
  
“Are you, really okay with this?”   
  
“Yeah dude, why are  _ you _ so apprehensive about this? Is this cause you saw me without my helmet earlier, I mean I get my scars are a little off putting but I don’t think they’re that bad-”   
  
“I wasn’t staring at your scars, it was just, startling to see that you were,”  _ adorable? _ Good jabs at Bad, “very pleasant looking.”   
  


Benny leans forwards and lets out a muffled laugh, “oh my gosh, does the super scary head of the super secret police force think I’m pleasant?”   
  
Bad scoops up a framed photo and adds it to his small pile of salvaged items and starts to head towards the door, “listen, you should hate us, like the other Master Builders do. I’m not a person to be friends with.”   
  
Benny beats him to the door, and holds it open, “well then why were you previously the ‘Friendship Ambassador’ of Bricksburg?”   
  
Bad Cop is completely caught off guard by that and just stares at Benny dumbfounded, “how do you know about that?”   
  
“You think all the years you were hunting me and my friends down someone wouldn’t run a few background checks on you?”   
  
“I, didn’t think you would waste the time-”   
  
“But more on topic, I don’t hate you. I have friends that hate you, sure, pretty sure Wyldstyle would try to beat the bricks out of you if Emmet didn’t consider you a friend, but I know you’re sweet deep down, like the time you let me build a spaceship.”   
  
Bad glances over to the door and then back to Benny a little unsure as to what he meant by that statement, “what?”   
  
“Back when you turned against Business, which was by the way pretty gnarly of you, you were the first person in forever who actually let me go ahead and build a spaceship. It meant a lot.”   
  
Bad thinks back to that fuzzy memory, that whole day had been a lot. He remembers Benny from that, he thinks Good was actually the one who said ‘build away’. He didn’t even know his name back then. Course he knew it now, he knew all of Emmet’s friends' names, the construction worker talked for hours about how glad he was to finally have friends. The guy just seemed kind of lonely most of the time. Maybe that’s why bad hadn’t fully told him to screw off yet, he related to that loneliness.  _ Geeze we need to get you out more. _   
  
“Right, and that makes you, not hate me for hunting down Master Builders?”   
  
“Well I’m still like, really upset and hurt, and you know a little traumatized by that, but like if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have escaped to the city and stopped Business. And I’m a guy big on second chances, so if you’re open to having friends, I’ll submit an application.”   
  
Bad steps through the door and can feel the slightest smile form on his face, “well feel free to submit one anytime.”   
  
Benny lets out a small laugh and follows Bad out the door, trying to not think about how said door almost collapses as he goes to close it.   
  
  
They make their way down the street, Benny complains that they would get there faster if Benny could just fly them both there, but Bad doesn’t seem to budge on his ‘I don’t want to be carried’ stance.    
  
As they stand in front of the parking lot of the building, Benny bends back as he floats up a bit before asking, “so do you want me to go grab my spaceship and take us to my house?”   
  
“If you give me your address I can drive there,” Bad motions to his motorcycle parked a few yards away.   
  
And as soon as Benny lays his eyes on it he lets out a little gasp, and zooms over to it, bouncing around as he tries to look at it from every angle he can, “you drive this? How fast can you go? Can I ride with you sometime on it?”

Bad chuckles at the astronaut's enthusiasm, it's kind of cute, "'course we drive this, lot easier bringing this back home than the cruiser, how fast it can go is private information, and if you get some proper safety gear, I suppose it would be alright to let you ride."

Benny bounces up a few feet in the air at the last part, "great! Oh, we probably still need to head to my house, right my address… Um I remember it it's um…" Benny slowly sinks to the ground as he tries to remember his street address.

Good kicks in and gives a small smile, "it's alright buddy, I'll just ask Emmet for it. You think you'll be able to reach it yourself?"

He gives a little huff as he looks away, trying to ignore his hurt pride, "I know where it is, I just, sometimes have a bit trouble remembering street names…"

Good gives the guy a nice pat on the shoulder, "happens to everyone, no need to feel bad about it."

Good can feel his heart ready to beat out of his chest as he can see the faintest smile behind Benny's visor, "thanks, so Emmet will get you the address and I'll meet you at my place!"

And without waiting for a response, Benny has flown off, leaving Good blushing in the parking lot of the burned apartment.

He shakes off the embarrassment, (and tries to shake off Bad poking fun at him) as he pulls out his phone. Luckily, it seemed to have taken minimal damage from the fire, and sends a quick text to Emmet.

_ 'Emmet, would you be able to send us Benny's address? -G' _

'So everything worked out?? You're staying with him!!! That's awesome! His address right now is 1006 Brookington Avenue, Bricksburg. Uhh, I can get you a map to it too.'

_ 'The map won't be necessary, thank you for you address Emmet : ) - G' _

'[Map2Benny.png] Sending the map just in case!! If something goes wrong let me know!!! Hope you have a nice night!'

Good chuckles as he puts away his phone, the guy sure seemed to be a lot happier than when they first met. Maybe he was just too stressed out from the constant 'attempted capture'. Or maybe having real friends had made him softer.   
  
Thoughts on the construction worker were put aside as he gets onto the motorcycle, and heads to the suburbs.   
  
Now the cops had the layout to most of the realms pretty memorized, with Bricksburg probably being the most well known to them. So naturally Good Cop recognizes the street, and just heads down to a rather developed neighborhood. But as Good pulls up to a gated community, he finds himself pulling to the side of the road to double check the map Emmet gave him.   
  
Sure enough, this is where he’s supposed to be. Good looks over to the homes behind the gates, all rather big cookie cutter two story houses. He gives a shrug and decides to go forward, and pulls up to the gate attendant.   
  
At first they just look up uninterested from a magazine they’re reading, then they almost jump out of their chair as they see who it is. Without saying a word they scramble to press the open button for the gates.   
  
Good gives a little wave and smile, trying to not worry too much about the security guard, and drives forward until he pulls into the driveway of a nice looking pastel blue home. It’s coloring made it stand out more from the other houses on the block, but it didn’t really live up to the reputation Master Builder’s had with their homes.    
**  
** **Wait didn’t Emmet say Benny had two bedrooms? This looks like he would have a lot more than two bedrooms in here.**

Good turns off the motorcycle as he kicks up the break, _ maybe he has a lot of offices in there. _ _  
_   
**Why would someone need that much office space, I’m saying this might not be his house, we don’t even see his spaceship here-**   
  
And if on cue, there’s the sound of a loud engine from above as a small spaceship slowly lowers onto the driveway. And Benny pops up carrying two large reusable blue tote bags as he waves over to the cops, “oh sorry, didn’t think you would beat me home, had to pick up some groceries.”   
  
Bad takes over and walks over to him, inspecting the groceries, “how did you pick them up so fast?”   
  
Benny lets out a laugh as he starts to float towards the front door, “don’t worry about it.”   
  
Bad was going to worry about it, but doesn’t say anything else, and simply follows Benny. The guy floats to the entrance of the house, fumbles with his key for a minute before he’s able to finally get in the lock, and holds the door open for his guest.   
  
Bad steps in, and stops for a moment, not really sure how to take everything in. He was standing in a long hallway, with long neon cylindrical lights that turned on as he stepped, the floors and walls were coated in a dark black paint, that had purple circuitry running along them, and there weren’t any doors, just holes along the corridor leading into new rooms with some illuminescent stairs towards the end of the hall.   
  
Bad confusingly looks back to Benny as he closes the door, “you, live like this?”   
  
Benny gives him a pat on the shoulder, “yeah it looks pretty cool, right? Let me put up the groceries and then I can show you your room.” He floats past Bad Cop and heads into one of the holes in the wall and Bad follows stepping over some chunks of concrete laying on the floor.   
  
The kitchen at least has proper lighting, but still refrains from being a traditionally themed room. The floor looked like something out of a car factory, thick steel with warning symbols painted on the walls, and all the appliances seemed to be industrial sized.   
  
“Interesting kitchen you have here,” Bad tries to say positively, but it comes out more of a bland observation.   
  
“Thanks, I took most of the parts from a car testing facility,” he says as he pours his groceries onto the kitchen counter, revealing the content from the bags to be all turkey & cheese cracker lunchables. He grabs them all, using both hands as he kicks open his fridge and throws them in before quickly closing it before they can fall out.   
  
“Do you, only eat ready to eat meals?” Bad raises an eyebrow as Benny floats back out to the hallway.   
  
“What? No, I have some MREs in the cabinet.”   
  
“Those have ready- nevermind,” Bad gives a sigh as he follows Benny back in the hallway, knowing he was better off not arguing with him.   
  
The astronaut heads up the stairs and floats up the stairs, and as Bad follows one he raises a concern, “you don’t have any safety rails on this.”   
  
“Yeah well none of my friends are dumb enough to fall off stairs, well some of them are, but I catch them before they fall,” Benny stops at the top of the stairs and looks down to Bad, “I mean I could build some right now if you’re think you’re going to fall.”   
  
“It’s fine,” he reaches the top of the stairs as he leans his hand against the wall, fingers tracing the glowing circuitry on it.   
  
“If you say so,” Benny bounces off down the hall and stands in front of a door made of dark blue glass, and looks back over to Bad, “so, here’s where you’ll be staying.”   
  
Benny is practically, well no he is, bouncing up and down with excitement as Bad walks to the door and rests his hand on the handle. And then he pushes it open, and steps in.   
  
“It’s uh, space themed,” is his first reaction as he takes in the room. It’s a huge room, probably taking up more space than the entirety of his old apartment. Two of the walls had a shiny metallic paint on them, the other two had a huge painting of Earth from a view one would see above from space. The floor had a more generic galaxy design on it, but the ceiling was made up of hundreds of individual lights making up countless constellations. The room had a walk in bathroom with very walls blocking it off from the main room, sitting in the bathtub (which was covered in black and white geometric designs), one could easily look over and see a huge king sized bed with a satellite printed onto the comforter or look over to see a large outdated TV.   
  
Benny floats in behind Bad, “course it’s space themed, gotta keep to my aesthetic.”   
  
  
“How, long did it take you to build all of this?” Bad slowly walks around the room, trying to pull his head around the fact Benny was able to make something this organized.   
  
“Only a few hours, impressive right?” Benny places his hands on his hips as he floats over and takes a seat on the bed.

  
Bad blushes as he takes a seat next to Benny on the bed without really thinking about it, “yeah, it is.”

Benny leans closer to Bad, his energetic smile being seen through his helmet, “are you, like, impressed by my building skills?”    
  
Bad looks away as he rubs his arm nervously, “it’s, nice.”   
  
Benny lets out a laugh and bounces off the bed, “oh this is great, I gotta tell all my friends that tough Bad Cop is impressed by my building!.”   
  
And before Bad can protest, Benny has zoomed out of the room, leaving Bad to sigh as he collapses on the bed spreading his arms across the mattress.   
  
_ Well, it is certainly nice,  _ Good offers to help alleviate Bad’s embarrassment.   
  
**We shouldn’t have done this.**

_ Why? Because you’re forming an overwhelming crush on him? _ _  
_   
**Because he’s a master builder and there’s no way he’ll ever trust us. He’s going to get fed up with us sooner or later and kick us out.**   
  
Good sends over some sad feelings as Bad curls up on the bed,  _ don’t say that, I think we have a chance to at least be friends with him. We just can’t give up. But you’re great at that, not giving up. _   
  
**Making friends is your department not mine.**

  
_ Then we need to work together on this, like we always do. _   
  
Bad relaxes as a small smile forms responding with,  **you’re right.** And starts to drift off on the ridiculously soft bed.

-

After leaving Bad alone in his room Benny heads to his computer in his office, the machine is a jumbled pile of wires and screens with a few sparks occasionally flying out.   
  
He grabs a keyboard from a shelf and plugs it into one of the many randomly positioned USB ports as he starts typing, excited to talk to his space crew about having a roommate.

**[Online Chatroom 0216 Created]** **  
** **  
** **[User Benny Has Logged On]** **  
** **  
** **[User Jenny Has Logged On]** **  
** **  
** **[User Kenny72 Has Logged On]**

**Benny:** Guess who has a new roommate!   
  
**Kenny72:** Really? Didn’t the whole roommate thing end badly for you last time?   
  
**Benny:** There was like one fire.   
  
**Jenny:** Bro! That’s awesome! I guess this would call for what the hip trenders call a “dab”.   
  
**Benny:** Jenny no.   
  
**[User Lenny Has Logged On]**   
  
**Lenny:** Can I ask why a chatroom was made this late? Don’t we need to be in work early tomorrow?   
  
**Jenny:** Benny has a new roommate!   
  
**Benny:** I have a new roommate.   
  
**Benny:** Jenny stop typing faster than me, that's illegal.   
  
**Lenny:** Are you sure getting a new roommate is a good idea? Didn’t the last guy try to burn your apartment down.   
  
**Benny:** Well he did burn the apartment down. But then I got to move to my new house! So it was a victory in the end!   
  
**Kenny72:** Why did that guy burn down your apartment?   
**  
** **Benny:** We had a conflict over Furby trivia! But yeah I guess you all are probably jealous I have a new cool roommate.   
  
**Kenny72:** Well I mean my roommate is pretty cool.   
  
**Lenny:** Oh you.   
  
**Jenny:** Rule 712: No flirting in the chatrooms.   
  
**Lenny:** Homophobia is real.

**Jenny:** How can I be homophobic?? I literally have a girlfriend.   
  
**Lenny:** It’s called a joke Jen.

**[User Denny Has Logged On]** **  
  
**

**Denny:** See we’re finally calling out Jenny on her rampant homophobia tonight. **  
** **  
** **Jenny:** Oh my GOSH. **  
** **  
** **Jenny:** I hate it here.

**Benny:** Can we go back to talking about me.   
**  
** **Kenny72:** Everyone quiet, the universe revolves around Benny Blue Chu. **  
** **  
** **Benny:** Thank you Kenny.   
  
**Benny:** So, as I was saying!!! Before I was rudely interrupted!!   
  
**Benny:** This cute guy’s apartment was burned down and he said he would stay with me for awhile. 

**Denny:** Ben did you cause that fire to force this guy to stay with you?   
  
**Benny:** No!!! It was an alien! But earlier he said he liked my building and even blushed when he was talking about it, so I think the crush is mutual.   
  
**Jenny:** As sweet as this all is. Are you this guy is like, good Benny?   
  
**Jenny** : No offense bro, but your type is usually, not the best.   
  
**Denny:** Yeah didn’t you have a crush on that guy trying to kill us?   
  
**Kenny72:** Wait which guy?   
  
**Jenny** : You know that police officer that was hunting down Master Builders?   
  
**Lenny:** Ben had a crush on Bad Cop?   
  
**Kenny72:** Oh wait yeah I remember that! Didn’t we give him heck for that when we found up he stayed up late researching the guy one night?    
  
**Jenny:** Yeah he was trying to pull up records to prove he was a good guy deep down to try and have a chance.   
  
**Denny:** We roasted him for like weeks after that.   
  
**[User Benny Has Logged Off]**

**  
** **-** **  
  
**

Benny pushes himself away from his computer as he frowns. He had seemed to forget the fact most of his friends were Master Builders and wouldn’t be as excited about his new crush as he would hope. He shakes his head as he ignores the concerns rising in his head, and floats back to the guest room, to find Bad curled up on the bed, already asleep, geeze was he gone that long?   
  
He gives a little smile as he moves the sheets over his guest and floats out of the room, turning off the lights and whispering sweet dreams on his way out.


End file.
